


Equations

by goldshard, secretcow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Fanart Included, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldshard/pseuds/goldshard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcow/pseuds/secretcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, what is the world without simple arithmetic?</p><p>Daichi's physique was burned into the back of his mind, he could probably recite a description from memory, it came as naturally to him as y=mx+b and force=(mass)(velocity), a fact of life, something he couldn't exactly be sure when he'd learned it so well.</p><p>Story by goldshard, art by 9toudous/secretcow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equations

_ _

_hot chocolate + cinnamon + tequila = giggles_

If Koushi would let him get away with it, Daichi would like to call himself an amateur bartender. There's an imagining of perfectly sprinkled cinnamon and lovingly shaped mounds of whipped cream in Daichi's head, but reality doesn't seem to equal the parts of the equation, but he gives Koushi his mug anyways.

Koushi takes a deep drink from the mug, and licks his lips. “It's not a piña colada,” he drawled, “but it's worlds ahead of those sad cocktails I made in university.”

“You just spiked literally anything with a shot of vodka.”

“Don't remind me,” Koushi giggled, taking another sip. “I don't like to remember that time in my life. You could say I tried my best not to then, too.”

“You tease me, I tease you,” Daichi said, sprinkling cinnamon on his own drink.

He looked at Koushi, who had set his mug down on the counter. There was a bit of whipped cream stuck to the skin between his nose and his upper lip, and Koushi said in his most shit-eating voice, “I made a mess. Help me clean it up?”

“I have to do everything myself,” Daichi ribbed. He leaned across the counter and Koushi did too, his eyes fluttering shut. Daichi kissed the tip of his nose and licked the cream off.

“I just appreciate your help,” Koushi said, looking slyly at his boyfriend, before lifting his mug again.

_electricity + blankets = unexpected greatness_

The booze was in his belly and making itself known, his tummy was curling and his cheeks felt warmer than usual.

The latest ridiculous purchase in the ongoing series of “wait, we have disposable income now? holy shit I can buy—” was an enormous electric blanket that they had bought from some décor store. It was blue and perfect.

Something seemed illogical about putting electricity and blankets together, but whoever thought of it first was Koushi's new hero because it wasn't on fire, and it was _so_ warm.

He'd stripped under it, his bare body melting into the soft comforter. His toes were still a little cold but it was okay.

The solid heat radiating from the blanket was the stuff of his dreams—but it wasn't alone in that realm.

_ugly weather + ugly clothes = the most potent form of charming_

_ _

_(fanart by secretcow/[9toudous](http://9toudous.tumblr.com). reblog it on [tumblr](http://9toudous.tumblr.com/post/131534877456/last-repost-from-the-old-blog-here-r-some-gays).)_

Daichi had stepped into their bedroom—dork had insisted on washing the mugs but it was okay because Koushi still founding him so charming. “Will you open the curtains and turn on the light on the porch?” He asked.

“Why?” Daichi questioned, but he did it anyways, flipping the switch and opening the curtains on the large window. “The house loses heat when the curtains are open like this,” he chided.

“I like to watch the storm,” Koushi answered, his eyes wandered to watching the snow, curling in patterns outside their house. The wind was heavy, and they could hear it rattling through the house. Their insulation surely stood no chance against weather of this caliber.

“It's cold,” Daichi said, giving a shudder as he felt a draft blow through the room.

“Then get under the blanket with me,” Koushi said, “but you gotta get naked. Like me.”

“Don't you like my clothes? You said you liked my fuzzy sweaters.”

“Well, that one is kind of ugly,” Koushi said.

Daichi looked genuinely offended, a frowning curling his lower lip. “Why are you so mean to me?” he asked.

“Because I love you so much,” Koushi said. “But I still want you to get naked.”

“As you command,” Daichi told him. The stupid sweater was the first item to go, thrown on the floor. He wrestled with the button on his pants a moment before peeling them straight down his legs, along with his boxers.

Koushi mused that Daichi was never allowed to be a stripper as he watched his boyfriend almost fall down wrestling with his pants and his socks—he was too much of a dork.

Daichi's body was solid muscle, perfectly defined and somehow still sun-kissed even in the dead of winter—but Koushi didn't need to rake his eyes over his body to know. Daichi's physique was burned into the back of his mind, he could probably recite a description from memory, it came as naturally to him as _y=mx+b_ and _force=(mass)(velocity)_ , a fact of life, something he couldn't exactly be sure when he'd learned it so well.

“You're allowed into my domain now,” Koushi told him.

“I bought the blanket. With my pay check,” Daichi reminded Koushi.

“It's my domain now,” Koushi said, and stuck the tip of his tongue out between his lips as Daichi crawled on the bed and under the blanket.

_daichi + koushi = something far better than just the two of them._

They curled against each other, snuggling like cats.

Where their bare skin touched, it felt like electricity. Daichi made Koushi feel like a live wire, twitching with energy. Was there a way to get any closer together?

Koushi stuck his cold foot on Daichi's lower leg. Daichi swore, but didn't move, to Koushi's delight. He wiggled his toes and nudged his head closer to Daichi's, leaning closer and biting the lobe of Daichi's ear.

He licked over the edge of Daichi's ear, causing the other to shudder. Koushi laughed, letting Daichi roll onto his side and kiss his forehead, and then closed his eyes and Daichi kissed his eyelids. Koushi squirmed a little at the sensations.

“You're like a worm,” Daichi whispered.

“You're like an invertebrate too,” Koushi told him. “I'll get back to you when I decide which one. But... It'll be a slimy one.”

“You just hate it when anyone challenges you,” Daichi said, “even if its me.”

“I've got a competitive streak a mile long,” Koushi replied. “It's okay, though.” He tilted his chin up and Daichi hunched down and they kissed, their hands wandering, as one of Daichi's found its way into Koushi's hair and Koushi's held Daichi's head, cradled where his head met his neck.

It was a give and take, a back and forth, a passage of energy. Koushi pulled away to catch his breath. How could Daichi always make him feel like he'd just kissed him for the first time.

“How do you do it?” he asked Daichi.

“Hmm?”

“How can you be so perfect?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please reblog the accompanying art on [tumblr](http://9toudous.tumblr.com/post/131534877456/last-repost-from-the-old-blog-here-r-some-gays). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little piece!


End file.
